Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Fugitives
by ShadowMasterKizone
Summary: Part two of three of my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series. Reona and Team Element have became fugitives and must find a way to clear their names. Only 5 more OCs, Gen. 5 Pokemon only.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Fugitives

Chapter 1 - Prologue

_Previously..._

_A young human girl by the name of Reona wakes up one day in the middle of a forest to find herself transformed into a Pokemon. There she also met Jun, a timid Riolu. During her time with Jun, Reona learns how it feels to become an Explorer and a Pokemon. They were soon met by a high ranked officer of the Federation of Exploration Teams and their mentor, Kizone. On their first real mission to catch the menacing Skorupi, Reona and Jun met the enemy's second-in-command, a Kirlia named Sala. Another threat, a Banette name Maria, also appears to the duo, ultimately defeating them and severely wounding Reona, forcing her to a coma. While she was out, Jun met with Ethereal, a playful Glaceon, who immediately decided to join Team Element in order to find her missing item, which Jun promised to find. After a fierce fight with Javaline the Beedrill, Jun comes home to see Reona awake and becomes overjoyed. Posia, a foreign Mienshao who runs the town's shop, asked the trio for assistance in claiming a hoard of items for her to sell. At the end of the Psycho Forest, Sala once again appears before Team Element and this time fights them. Though the battle was tough, tougher than anything before, the trio and Posia pulled through with an unexpected learned move, Fire Blast. Now resting, what new adventures await Reona and her team next?_

_~Transition~  
>~Reona's POV~<em>

"Hurry up you two!" I shouted impatiently.

I was waiting outside for my two teammates, Jun and Ethereal, to get ready so we could go see what missions we could do.

"We're coming! Keep your fur on!" Jun shouted back.

Finally, Ethereal and Jun ran out the door, tired of course. I gave a nod, but before we could go anywhere, Tyimon came by.

"Yo, Team Element!" he shouted.

"Good morning, Tyimon. What's up?" I asked.

"There's a town meeting. A visitor who has strange psychic powers has come with something super important to say," Tyimon said, almost not slowing down.

"Okay. Let's go what this is about," I suggested.

"Fine by me," Ethereal smartmouthed, which I rolled my eyes at.

"Okay," Jun said.

_~Transition~_

Tyimon wasn't really kidding when he said "town meeting"; most of the shops were closed and it seemed rather deserted. Eerily. There was a crowd in the center of the plaza. We got into the crowd to see in its center a Serperior who seemed to have been the speaker.

"Welcome one and all," the Serperior started. "I have traveled far and wide to uncover what was need to uncover... and what I have uncovered was something of pure horror."

Everyone began to freak-out from the words "pure horror". "P-p-pure h-h-horror!" one Pokemon shouted in fear.

"Yes. A horror so tremendous, it could give even the strongest of Exploration Teams a pale face," the Serperior continued. "This horror is so very terrifying. But I will tell you anyway out of generocity. A legend in which is spoken only by a few spoke of a telling of when the world would end."

"END!" shouted another Pokemon, once again, out of fear.

"The world would end if a human came to this world in the shape of a Pokemon."

This portion caught my and my team's attention. That ironically sounded like...me.

"Yes, everyone. If hasn't been clear yet, there have been many natural disasters plaguing our once beautiful home. Mountains crumbling, rivers drying, forest burning; all of these are signs of the coming end."

Everyone began shaking at her speech, even I was. There have been strange events going about other than Kramzak and his fearsome army; maybe... am I...

"However, I have also discovered a solution."

Everyone sighed in relief, once again, even I did, though I did not have a good feeling about what was about to be said.

"If a human was the cause of all these events then perhaps destroying this same human would end the events and save our homes once and for all."

"But where is this human? Who is it?"

"Hmhmhm," the Serperior giggled. "I thought no one would ask. A reliable source of mine has told me who it is and indeed it is here in this meeting now. Am I right... Miss Vulpix?"

I jumped at the sound of my species name being called.

"Wait... She is the cause of our misery?" one Pokemon asked in confusion.

"But she looks like any other Vulpix, besides the red scarf," another Pokemon pointed out.

"Ah. If it is proof you need then allow me to call someone from the audience," the Serperior suggested. "Mister Kizone! Come here!"

Kizone came from the audience with a bit of a disappointed look on his face.

"Mister Kizone, you, like any other Lucario, have the ability to read the aura of other beings, yes? You must know that she is a human. If she is, tell us."

"I'm sorry, Reona, but I am not one to tell a lie..." Kizone said to me, making freeze in complete shock. "Yes! Reona, that Vulpix, is indeed a human transformed into a Pokemon!"

Everyone began to back away from me and my team. I wanted to explain to them, but even I thought I was the one who COULD BE destroying this world.

"There. Since we know our mission, it is simple to do; DESTROY THAT VULPIX," Serperior said with a laugh.

Everyone agreed to this and began closing in at us.

"W-wait!" Jun shouted, stepping between me and the crowd.

"There has to be some sort of mistake!" Ethereal defended.

"Out of the way! We want that Vulpix!" an Ursaring growled harshly.

He then slashed Ethereal, who dodged it swiftly, causing her to step back. I then began to react again.

"Jun! Ethereal! Let's get out of here!" I shouted in a panic.

We then moved it out of town, no one following us.

_~Transition~_

"Huff...huff..." Jun panted. "Wow...tough crowd..."

"Reona! WHY DIDN'T YOU DEFEND YOURSELF!" Ethereal shouted in anger.

"...Ethereal...Jun... I don't know how to say this easily, but we should...break up the team..."

"WHAT!" they both shouted in unison.

"What are you saying, Reona?" Jun asked, still shocked by what I said.

I explained to them why I came to that decision, recieving very negative looks from them.

"NONONONO! You can't be what's making the world like this! You just can't!" Ethereal shouted angrily.

"Ethereal, think about it!" I screamed at her. "None of this happened before I appeared... It maybe my fault that everything is happening the way it is... It...may as well be..."

Out of nowhere, a fist came at my face, lashing at me at a somewhat weak force. The fist was from Jun who stood crying.

"Don't say that! Don't ever say that!" Jun cried. "I trust you! I know you! You're a kind and gentle person... When I first met you, I didn't think you would be my friend or even get this far with me... But we somehow made it... Even if you are the cause I don't care! I'd rather die than let those jerks lay a hand on you! They can take me instead!"

"...Jun..." I said softly, beginning to cry myself.

Suddenly, Kizone came into view. He seemed sad.

"Oh no!" Ethereal shouted, jumping in front of Kizone in defense position. "You are not taking Reona away!"

"Reona... I am deeply sorry... Truly I am, but I can never tell a lie..." Kizone said, looking to his side. "But that is not why I am here."

"Then why are you?" Jun asked in a serious tone.

"To tell you, that I am INDEED going to destroy you...but not here or now." Kizone admitted. "Me and the other Exploration Team Leaders have talked it over and have decided to let have a chance to clear your name."

"Clear my name?" I asked, tilting my head.

Suddenly Kumo came from behind, walking to Kizone's side.

"I have to give it to Kizone, he's very good at persuading people; I was ready to destroy you guys myself until he convinced me that you guys are worth letting go free," Kumo said.

"I don't think you are guilty of anything at all. Do not lose hope over a few simple words. Take the time tomorrow to get supplies and leave for a long journey," Kizone suggested.

"Though it pains me to say it, we Exploration Teams will coming at you with full fury, so be ready for that time; go when you are absolutely prepared," Kumo said.

"...Kizone..."

"Good bye and good luck, Reona," Kizone said before he and Kumo left.

"...Reona?" Jun called me.

I looked up to see the sun. It shined with hope... A hope in which I WILL follow.

"Jun... Ethereal... Thanks... I need a little Pick-Me-Up," I joked.

"So? Does this mean..." Ethereal began and stopped asking.

"YEP! TEAM ELEMENT IS STILL ALIVE!" I shouted with pure eagerness. Jun and Ethereal were happy to hear me say that with pure confidence. "Even though that's true, Kizone is right, we do need supplies if we're going to clear our names."

"Where do go for that?" Ethereal asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find what we're looking for soon," I said, trying to give confidence.

"Okay! I trust you, Reona!" Jun said with same confidence I had.

"Me too," Ethereal said.

We got out our Team Badges and shone them to the sun, letting them glitter at the rays. Tomorrow we had to prepare for whatever we were looking for. We had to try...or fail trying at all.

**Reona, Tyimon, and Kizone are copyright of Shadow Master Kizone**

**Kumo is copyright of Cobi Chibi**

**Jun is copyright of wishbone23**

**Ethereal is copyright of TheFirstPkmn**

**All Pokemon species blah blah blah. X3**


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Fugitives

Chapter 2 - The Hunt Begins

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Reona's POV~_

_...Again?_

_Hello, Reona. Remember me?_

_Yeah. You're the voice who give me her name._

_Tee hee. Sorry._

_Anyway, to what do I owe this unusual visit?_

_I heard went on yesterday... that must've been one rough crowd._

_It was. And that Serperior got me in trouble._

_Speaking of Serperior, I know of one who can help._

_You do? Who?_

_She is a Serperior that is said to be a "Seer of Truth"._

_"Seer of Truth"? As in she can see anything? But Serperior don't have psychic powers._

_Well. She's different. If you were a normal Pokemon, you wouldn't even learn Fire Blast because of your weak strength...no offense._

_None taken._

_Anyway, but you are not a normal Pokemon. You are different. And it isn't because you were once human, but because you..._

_I...?_

_Sorry...I've said a bit more than I needed. Anyway, I must leave now. If you see this Serperior, tell I said hi, okay?_

_No problem._

_Thank you. ...The sun...I fantasize its beauty...its grace... Anyway, I've wasted time now. Before the sun rises, I suggest you leave._

_I hear you loud and clear. I hope I see you again._

_As do I. Goodbye and good luck._

_~Transition~_

I woke up to see that the sun wasn't in the sky yet. Knowing Kizone, he'll begin the search at daybreak, so we had to make a headstart now. I looked to my sides to see my two partners still asleep.

"HEY! WAKE UP!" I shouted at them, scaring them both.

Ethereal ran close to my face and shouted angrily, "Hey! What the Tyrant's hole is wrong with you!"

"Yeah... Its still early..." Jun complain, trying to go back to sleep.

"Oh, okay," I said calmly, walking back from Ethereal. "Then I suppose you won't mind a friendly visit from Kizone who is...un, oh I don't know...trying to kill us."

". . . . . . . . ."

Ethereal simply sighed and slapped Jun off his bed with her tail. Down the ladder, my teammates and I rolled out a map of the region and explained where we are to go.

"...to a Serperior who can see everything?" Jun asked out of confusion.

"That's right," I nodded.

"That's crazy. There's no such thing," Jun denied. "...except for that one Serperior."

"...Actually, Jun, there IS...I think," Ethereal said. "I've heard rumors of an all-seeing Serperior who can see even through time itself. She lives quite a bit ways off from where we are."

"The Yucor Forest then," I said, pointing to the location.

"Yep. That's where the rumors lead to," Ethereal agreed.

"Man, that's quite a hike. Going that far south," Jun complained.

"Don't be such a baby; we'll be fine," I said with a wink.

We packed as many items as we could before exiting our once-peaceful home.

"Wait!"

We stopped and turned to see Vex floating swiftly at us.

"Vex? What brings you here?" I asked.

"Well... It isn't just me," Vex said.

Usrea and Sky soon showed themselves as well, both wearing sad and depressed expressions.

"We...uh...we came here to wish you good luck and all that," Vex said, trying not to cry.

"Yeah. If anything happens, just know that we believe in you and know that you'll pull through," Sky said with confidence.

"Ja. Present have I you for. Take," Usrea said, holding out a strangely made orb.

"Ummm...? What is it?" Jun asked.

"Het is van mij en waardevolle bezit Posia's. Moeder gaf het aan ons voordat ze overleden. Wees voorzichtig van," Usrea said in her native tongue, crying as she spoke.

"You know... I understood that clearly..." I said, beginning to cry. "Thank you, Usrea. Thank you all. We will never forget you."

My team and I nodded to each other and set out for the Yucor Forest in the deepest southern part of the region.

"Goodbye!" Vex cried.

"Come home safe!" Sky cried louder.

"Tot ziens," Usrea said softly though audiable.

_~Transition~  
>~Kizone's POV~<em>

I, along with several others, stood in the town's plaza, waiting for the morning sun to rise. As it drew near, I explained to the ones with me what the job assignment was.

"TENTION!" I shouted, getting them to stand straight. "Welcome all fellow Pokemon who stand before me today. Today, we have a great assignment that could determine our world's fate. If we fail, our world is doomed to be destroyed. Your mission as of right now is to destroy the one called Reona."

"Um... Sir..." a Milotic called in a nervous tone. "Isn't that the...uh...Vulpix who leads...uh...Team Element?"

"Yes she is," I replied. "She has been revealed to a human who has brought a great calamity to our world... And as Exploration Team Leaders it is our duty to do our mission by the book...no matter the risks or sacrifices..."

"Hmm... And I thought she was innocent," a Growlithe whimpered.

"As did the rest of us, but we can't worry about that now," I said in a sad tone. "Now. We must separate into teams in order to succeed in our mission. Marcus and Tyrone will be one team. Adrianna and Czar will be another. And me and Kumo are going to be one as well."

"YES SIR!"

"Leave no corpse behind," I said, glaring at the sky. "No evidence. No markings. No nothing... Destroy everything that is Reona and her team. That is all."

And finally, on the horizon, the sun shined. We swiftly disappeared from the plaza, scattering to the South.

_~Transition~  
>~Sala's POV~<em>

I stood with Team Cruel atop a tree where we oversaw Kizone's speech. Cruel looked pleased by the results that took placed, but I was amazingly suspicious of him.

"Ah. How I love the ignorance of Exploration Teams. They scatter like flies to a cake in cake store," Cruel chuckled to himself.

"Okay. So we got the result we needed; now what?" I asked impatiently.

"All in due time, girl," Cruel said calmly.

"We should probably skedaddle now," I suggested. "The town's people will be waking up soon and I'd rather not get caught and get thrown in jail."

"Not to worry. We will leave, but not before I ask something," Cruel said.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Have you dreamt of ever being more powerful than your Lord Kramzak?" Cruel asked.

"Arceus no!" I shouted. "I am not as power-hungry as my deceased sister. I would never betray my master!"

"Ah yes. Your sister, Fala, was it?" Cruel said still calmly. "You and she were taken to the Cacturne Tribe Castle during Kramzak's rebellion years ago. Oh how your sister fell only because she was desperate to become ruler of the land."

"How... HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THAT!" I shouted, infuriated.

Cruel simply laughed, making Maria laugh as well. "Trust me, girly, there are such a thing as pure death... And you do not want to see it..." Cruel threatened with his poison glowing tentacle.

The aura radiating from the tentacle made me shiver...as if the creature before me was a...deity. A strong one at that.

"...n-no. I don't want to be ruler..." I repeated.

"Hmph. Very well. Have it your way," Cruel said before turning to Maria. "Maria, ready for another round those Elemental punks?"

"Oh you know I'm ready boss," she said, eagerly laughing.

"All the pieces are coming together...just as I predicted," Cruel said softly before chuckling to himself.

My suspicions grew, but so did my fear. Who was this Tentacruel? What is he? And how did he know about the rebellion and my sister's attempt to kill Kramzak?

* * *

><p><strong>All OCs belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**All Pokemon species belong to (Dutta Tutta DUH!) Nintendo & Game Freak**

**All music belong to... Oh wait... there is no music... Awww... Sucks...**


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Fugitives

Chapter 3 - Gusts, Twisters, and Tornadus

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Kizone's POV~_

Me and Kumo began our search for Reona and co. in the forest portion of the region. My ability to sense aura and Kumo's natural knowledge on forestry made us able to keep track of Reona. Kumo, who was hanging off a web he made, decided to ask me a question.

"Hey, Kizone. What is beyond this forest do you suppose?"

"...Funny... I thought you would know," I replied with a chuckle. "There is a reason why not many of us go south. You'd have to be either really strong or really stupid to go south."

"Why?" Kumo asked.

"There's an old folktale my parents told me when I was still a young (silver) Riolu. There rests two mountains that were formed by a powerful Pokemon who is said to control land. Along with this one Pokemon were two others who had the ability to control the skies and weather. These powers were used in mischievous and dangerous pranks by the two Pokemon; as punishment for their constant pranks, the two Pokemon were banished to the two seperate mountains where their troubles would never bother the Pokemon below," I explained.

"Hmm. That's quite a tale," Kumo commented.

"Indeed. At first I didn't believe it, but that was before..."

"...before what?" Kumo asked after my pause.

"Nothing. Nevermind," I said. "In any case, we should go around the mountain to avoid any unnecessary accidents."

"Ugh... I swear, the way you said 'around the mountain' really reminded me of THAT song..." Kumo complained after cutting himself down.

To his dismay, I began to hum the song he was dreading. Personally, I did it just to annoy him.

_~Transition~  
>~Jun's POV~<em>

Ethereal, Reona, and I made it to a mountain that was surrounded by swirling clouds from the top. The mountain looked intimidating without the clouds coming into view, but with the clouds, it was flat out scary.

"Alright. Quickest way to the Yukor Forest is through this mountain," Reona said, looking at the map.

"Well what are we standing around for? ONWARD!" Ethereal shouted, running into the opening.

Reona ran inside after Ethereal, leaving me to just sigh before simply walking in. Surprisingly, despite being inside a mountain, there was rain which increased the speed of any Pokemon that had Swift Swim for an ability. And as a fun bonus, Reona's fire attacks also couldn't do too much damage. Yay.

In the middle section of the mountain, I took the time to speak with Reona in private.

"Reona, do you have a sec?" I asked politely.

"Sure. What's up?" she responded with.

"Not that I don't trust you or anything, but how did you know about the Serperior huh?" I asked.

"A 'special' friend told me in a dream. She said to go see this Serperior in order to clear our names," Reona explained. "I met this friend when I was in my coma. Strange, she seems to know why I was turned into a Pokemon and yet she won't tell me."

"Hmm. Maybe we'll see your friend one day," I said, smiling.

"Yeah," Reona sighed. "Come on. Ethereal isn't going too patient with us and I'd rather not get smacked like you did."

"Hey! Don't joke about that!" I shouted comic-angrily as I ran after her.

At the top of the mountain, we saw that the clouds were really gathered here; for what reason was beyond me.

"HALT, TRESPASSERS!"

We looked around to find no one was here but us. But suddenly the clouds turned out the lights, blinding us.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights!" Ethereal shouted in fear.

"THOSE WHO DARE TREAD MY MOUNTAIN SHALL FEEL THE FULL FEROCITY OF A STORM!" the voice shouted angrily.

The lights turned back on to reveal a Pokemon that I was unfamiliar with. He was a green muscular Pokemon with a white mustache, two purple horns, and purple markings on his arms; his lower body was a cloud which connected a purple tail with yellow wind-like extensions to it.

"Who...Who are you?" I asked in fear.

"I AM TORNADUS, LORD OF HURRICANES AND LEGENDARY POKEMON OF THIS MOUNTAIN! ALL WHO COME HERE WILL FEEL MY WRATH!" the Pokemon shouted.

"B-But we didn't come for a fight; we simply wish to pass," Reona explained reasonably.

"SILENCE! YOU SHALL VICTIM TO MY SINISTER STORMS!" Tornadus shouted once more, summoning a hurricane.

We were forced into a fight...with a legendary! We must've been crazy because Legendary Pokemon are incredibly powerful, nearly unbeatable.

"Flamethrower!" shouted Reona.

Her tails glowed red as her eyes did; she then shot a stream of fire which the Kami had no trouble dodging. Ethereal used her Ice Beam, but Tornadus dodged with ease once more.

"FOOLS! YOU CALL THOSE ATTACKS!" Tornadus taunted. "THIS IS AN ATTACK! AIR CUTTER!"

With a wave of his hand, a slash of air hit all three of us in one swoop. Me being a Fighting Type, I took the heaviest damage; dropped on one knee while trying to stand.

"Jun! Are you okay?" Reona asked, worried for me.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," I said, reassuring her.

She tossed me an Oran Berry in order to make I survive. I ate the entire thing in one gulp, which healed me completely.

"Quick Attack!" Reona shouted.

She quickly ran headfirst at the Kami, ramming him, but doing very little as he didn't react as far his tail smacking afterwards was concerned.

"HMPH! THIS IS TOO EASY! I'LL BE DONE WITH YOU THREE SOONER THAN I THOUGHT!" Tornadus over confidently said.

Finally, out of the bllue, an Ice Beam provided by Ethereal hit him, but not freezing him.

"Haha! So much for being a legendary!" Ethereal taunted, shaking her butt at the Kami.

"GRRRR! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Tornadus roared.

I took this as a chance to strike. I jumped at the Kami with his back turned and attacked.

"Force Palm!" I shouted.

My attack hit him; I hoped that the extra effect would also show.

"PEST!" Tornadus shouted angrily. "EXTRASENSORY!"

I got blown back to ground, hitting it with a massive thud. I looked up to see that Tornadus began to move slower; my paralyze had affected him.

"W-WHAT! WHY AM I SUDDENLY SO SLOW!" Tornadus shouted at his confusion.

Reona and Ethereal responded swiftly to this and decided to do a combo attack.

"Fire Blast!"

"Ice Beam!"

Both attacks hit the Kami with massive force, causing him to hit the ground with an even louder thud. The hurricane that he caused subsided at the moment of his defeat. We all panted tiresomely at the sight of Tornadus. However, we could not relax as the Kami rose from the ground with a mean glare. He folded his arms to his chest and simply looked down at us. We then heard him chuckle.

"Hehehe... HAHAHAHA!" Tornadus laughed. "MY, THAT WAS A FINE BATTLE! I HAVEN'T HAD ONE LIKE THAT SINCE MY ELDEST BROTHER BANISHED ME HERE!" He then lowered himself in front of us. He was certainly bigger than us. "You... You are not a normal Pokemon, are you?"

"No sir, I'm not," Reona replied.

"Thought so," Tornadus smirked. "Very well. I shall allow you to pass. But be warned that my brother rests on the other mountain across from here. He, though I dislike saying it, is even stronger than I am and will likely not fall for the same trick as I did."

"Thanks, Tornadus," Reona said.

"Next time we meet, I will be even stronger, and I will defeat you; count on it," Tornadus said before disappearing into the clouds.

"Well. Let's get going," Reona said, getting a nod from me and Ethereal.

We went through the cave which led us out of the mountain, on the other side. Ahead was the mountain that Tornadus mentioned. His brother being stronger than him? The thought brought shivers down my spine. But we pressed on anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>All characters used belong to their respective creators.<strong>

**All Pokemon Species are copyright of Nintendo and Game Freak.**

**And if you spoil who the next Pokemon is, you won't get a fancy new car...and I have lots in my garage...and I have a big garage. And I mean BIG! **

**BIG!**** See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Fugitives

Chapter 4 - Cloudy With a Chance of Thundurus

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Czar's POV~_

Adrianna and I were searching the Psycho Forest for Reona. I asking the locals there if they've seen Reona anywhere; as for Adrianna, she was apologizing to everything she bumped into by "accident".

"Hey! Adrianna! Do you mind hurrying it up?" I shouted impatiently.

"Sorry sorry," Adrianna said, looking sad (of course).

'Ugh. Why did I get partnered up with her?' I thought to myself.

Suddenly, a strange creepy giggle filled the air. The air also turned cold, as if a Pokemon were controlling the weather.

"Who's there?" I asked, hoping for a reply.

An Ice Beam came at me and Adrianna from the trees. I dodged the attack, but Adrianna got frozen by it. I readied myself another sneak attack. A shadow came from the trees, revealing itself.

"My you're a quick dodger, aren't you?" the shadow asked sarcasticly.

"Who are you?" I asked, readying my pincers.

"My name is Kurai, but it won't matter...my freshly hunky meal," the shadow, revealed to be a Froslass, said psychotically, licking her lips.

"X-Scissor!" I called out as I charged head-on at the menace.

_~Transition~  
>~Ethereal's POV~<em>

Reona, Jun, and I made it to the mountain Tornadus was so very kind enough to warn us about. The dark clouds and thunder crackling proved ominously how cruel this place will be.

"Once again, the quickest way to get to the other side is to go through it," Reona said, looking at the map.

"Ugh... Tornadus' brother sounds scary the way he put him," Jun said, shaking where he stood.

"Oh calm down, Jun," I said. "We can take his brother just as we did with him."

"Yeah. Let's give it our all," Reona said before walking into the mountain.

Me and Jun soon followed; however, before I entered, I felt a sudden quake under my feet. The quake felt as if a drill was underneath.

"Ethereal!" Jun called out.

"Uhh... Coming!" I shouted back.

I ran into the cave, ignoring the quake. Like Tornadus' mountain, this mountain came with rain which meant Pokemon with Swift Swim would go faster (luckily, there were none) and Reona's Flamethrower did next to nothing. When we reached the midsection, another quake caught me by surprise.

"Hey, guys! Did you feel that?" I shouted.

"No. And you don't have to yell," Reona replied.

"You didn't...?" I asked quietly. "Strange..."

"Anyway, why did you decide to stick with us?" Reona asked me.

"Well. I needed to pay you back for finding my precious scarf so I decided to join you as a permenent team member," I explained.

"You were that overjoyed?" Reona asked.

"I sure was!" I laughed, recieving a giggle from Reona.

"Hey! Come on you two!" Jun called impatiently.

"Hold your gut, Jun; we're coming!" Reona shouted angrily.

We continued to scale the mountain until we finally reached the top. There, we saw the thunder roar like crazy from the clouds. They were jumping from one cloud to the next basically.

"Whew. We made it," Jun said, sighing in relief.

"HALT, TRESPASSERS!"

The thunder in the background began to roar with the voice, as if the thunder WAS the voice.

"THE THUNDER IS MY RAGE! THE CLOUDS ARE MY SORROW! THIS MOUNTAIN IS MY PAIN!" the voice shouted angrily. "THOSE WHO DARE COME HERE WILL KNOW WHAT TRUE PAIN FEELS LIKE!"

"Who are you?" I asked bravely.

The thunder crackled several times before the lightning began to take shape. The Pokemon hovering above us looked identical to Tornadus, only he was light blue and had only one horn and his tail was different with spiked spheres.

"I AM THUNDURUS, LORD OF THUNDERSTORMS AND BRINGER OF MISERY!" the Pokemon introduced angrily. "YOUR PRESENSE HERE ONLY MAKES ME MORE FURIOUS! PREPARE FOR THE END!"

Me and Reona stood tall at the Kami, ready for whatever he threw at us.

"YOUR COURAGE MEANS NOTHING! THUNDER!" Thundurus shouted, shooting a bolt of lightning at us.

We managed to dodge the attack and countered with Ice Beam and Flamethrower. However, like Tornadus, Thundurus dodged with ease and effortlessly.

"HAMMER ARM!" he shouted, coming at me at full speed.

With a glowing fist, he slammed me down hard, going as far as to shattering my ribs.

"Ethereal!" Jun shouted.

"Confuse Ray!" Reona shouted.

This attack blinded Thundurus, leaving him stunned for a moment. Jun and Reona regrouped with me, giving me an Oran Berry once we were out of danger. It helped a bit; my ribs felt better, but I felt like they were going to slow me down because they still ached. Once I was better, Jun and Reona went for an all-out attack.

"Force Palm!" Jun shouted.

The attack hit the still confused Thundurus, causing paralyze, like before.

"Fire Blast!" Reona shouted after Jun jumped off the Kami.

The attack hit Thundurus, causing severedamage, but not enough to defeat him.

"GRRRR! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Thundurus, after recovering from confusion, shouted angrily. "THUNDER!"

Jun and Reona were hit by the attack, leaving them completely stunned. It was up to me; I stood up and ran to their safety.

"Ice Beam!" I shouted, readying the attack.

I launched the light blue beam of ice at the paralyzed Thundurus, finishing him off. He lost balance in the air and tumbled down to the ground with a loud thud. Reona and Jun recovered from their injuries and stood beside me.

"Nice work, Ethereal," Reona said.

My ears perked at the sound of movement. Thundurus rose from the ground and roared angrily.

"NO! THIS IS UNEXCEPTABLE!" Thundurus shouted. "YOU HAVE BROUGHT UPON ME IS NOTHING MORE THAN PAIN, AND FOR THAT YOU SHAIN'T PASS!"

"But we defeated you!" Jun shouted angrily.

"SILENCE! YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE I AM BEATEN MEANS THAT YOU CAN JUST COME AND GO AS YOU PLEASE! HAH!" Thundurus continued to shout. "THIS TIME, NO MERCY!"

Thundurus shot a huge bolt of lightning at us, making us flinch at the sight. We closed our eyes but reopened them when we saw we were alive still. Standing in front of us was a big mole-like Pokemon.

"Thundurus, you still haven't your lesson have you?" the Pokemon asked sarcasticly.

"WHAT! AN EXCADRILL DARES TO TALK TO A POKEMON FAR STRONGER THAN HIM IN SUCH A TONE!" Thundurus shouted angrily still. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

"Oh but this is a message from Landorus himself," the Excradrill said. "He says, 'The one called Team Element is not responsible for your storms unusual behavior; they are completely innocent.' He adds that you let them pass or he will personally see get grounded by him."

Thundurus shook in fear at the thought and finally agreed. "Very well. If you are not responsible then promise me this, you will find whatever is responsible and destroy it," Thundurus said calmly.

"We promise," Reona said.

Thundurus nods and disappears into the storm on the mountain. We turned our attention to the Excadrill that saved us. He had strange prison cuffs on his hands with chains on them and he also had an X-shaped scar on his chest. Despite his intimidating look, we thanked him anyway.

"There truly is no need for thanks; I was just doing a favor for a fellow Ground Type," the Excadrill said modestly.

"Well, still. Anyway, I'm Reona."

"I'm Jun."

"And I'm Ethereal."

"...a Vulpix, a Riolu, and a Glaceon. Funny, a Serperior told me that I would meet an Exploration Team who had these team members," the Excadrill said. "I didn't believe it at first until just now."

"A Serperior? That must be the same one we're looking for in Yukor Forest!" Reona shouted.

"She also said that I was destined to take you to her personally," the Excadrill said. "Well. Since her first prediction DID come true, I suppose I'll lead you to her."

"Wait. What's your name?" Jun asked.

"...Flynt. Flynt the Excadrill," the Excadrill hesitantly said. "Before we do go to Yukor Forest, we should head to Hydem Crater, home to Landorus, the eldest of the two you fought. Trust me, he is more of a gentleman than those two were."

Flynt walked ahead of us, leading us out of the mountain. I had my suspicions about him though. Him suddenly popping out of nowhere like that? He could be one of Kramzak's goons for all we knew.

_~Transition~  
>~Reona's POV~<em>

We made it out of the mountain thanks to Flynt. Jun and I stopped to gaze at the path we took so far. We could even see town from where we were.

"Man, Jun. We've traveled far," I said.

"I hear you. I kinda miss home now," Jun said, looking down.

"I know... But its not going anywhere; we just need to clear our names and we'll get back to our normal lives in no time," I said, confident that we would accomplish our goal.

Suddenly, we saw a storm brew (not caused by Thundurus or Tornadus).

"Come on you two; we need to take shelter," Flynt called.

We ran back to Flynt and Ethereal's side and pressed on. We soon found a cave that supplied us with some comfort until morning. We took no time to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>All characters belong to their respective creators.<strong>

**Flynt is copyright of Bloodwolf432**

**And for those of you wondering, I listen to music while writing these. It helps with the mood. As for what kind, FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Fugitives

Chapter 5 - Enter Team Cruel

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Czar's POV~_

My fight with Kurai wasn't turning out so good; the Froslass kept dodging and keeping her distance while trying to freeze me, laughing at my misfortune. With Adrianna out of comission, this battle proved to be a bit more than I can handle. While I was thinking that, Kurai shot another one of those Ice Beams which narrowly dodged.

"Oh, come on," Kurai began, "Surely you're not that tired already. We've only been fighting for about an hour now."

This wasn't good; two of my moves are useless against Ghost Types like her and even with how many times I've used Swords Dance I still can't land a hit. Just when it seemed hopeless for me, a sphere made from will-o-wisps managed a hit on the Froslass.

"Ow! Hey! Who did that?" Kurai shouted angrily at the wilderness.

Another Shadow Ball hit the confused Kurai, getting her angrier. This distraction gave me a chance to strike, which I took boldly.

"X-Scissor!" I shouted.

With all those Swords Dance moves still in play, X-Scissor did 7 times more damage than necessary, easily defeating Kurai. After the fight, a Kirlia came from one of the trees and walked toward me.

"Are you the one who distracted her?" I asked the Kirlia.

"Yes; I was watching from a far and saw that you were losing, so I had to help," the Kirlia said.

"Thanks," I said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have thaw out this oversized sea-serpent."

"Hey, are you looking for a Vulpix?" the Kirlia asked.

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

"I happen to know where to find the one you seek," the Kirlia said with a sort of strange grin. "Why I tell you this; because me and that Vulpix have a score to settle."

"Uh huh. Okay," I said, not even caring.

I took my time breaking the ice Adrianna was incased in. After explaining what happened (and recieving a smack to the head from her), we agreed to let the Kirlia come with us to help us find that Vulpix.

_~Transition~  
>~Reona's POV~<em>

After the rain stopped and me checking the area clear of any Exploration Teams, Ethereal, Jun, Flynt, and I headed off to where Landorus was waiting. We soon came across yet another cave,but something seemed off about this one.

"Something is wrong..." Flynt said, sounding uneasy. "Landorus said he would meet us right here, but I don't see him anywhere."

I took a few quick sniffs of the air (by instinct) and detected a familiar sinister scent which made me shake in fear.

"Oh no... Not her... Anyone but her..." I said, fear in my voice.

"Reona, what's up?" Ethereal asked.

"It's... Its's..." I began to studder. "...Maria."

"Maria!" Jun shouted in shock.

"Yeah. The same Maria who left me in that coma..." I said, recieving horrible memories of that fight.

"Is she that tough?" Ethereal asked.

I simply nodded, unable to actually answer.

"Well. If she is that tough, don't worry," Flynt said. "With me around, I'll handle her, no sweat."

That calmed me down a bit. I forgot Flynt nor Ethereal were with me and Jun when we confronted Maria the first time. I could only hope we could do better than last time. I stopped shaking and entered the cave, everyone else following close behind me. The cave was indeed housing that Banette because inside were a bunch of Shuppet and Sableye walking amongst the cave. They were quite the handful as they used cheap tricks such ass confusion, sleep, of paralyze. Annoying. It took us an hour to make it through the cave, but we made it. And guess who we saw...

"WEHEHEHEHE! You call yourself a Legendary Pokemon? Bah! If you can't even take on one defenseless girl then don't even call yourself a Pokemon, you big pile of nothing," Maria taunted a figure who was on the floor exhausted.

The figure resembled Tornadus and Thundurus but had a stone tail, orange skin, and three horns; most likely, this was Landorus.

"H... Hey! Maria!" I shouted at her.

"Oh? Well if it isn't the twerp who I wish stayed in that coma like a good little fox," Maria said. "Heh. Boss predicted you'd come here so I was just fooling around with this pile of nothing until you got here."

"This won't end the same as last time, I promise you that," I said with determination. "We'll beat you down with everything we have!"

"Okay, girl, let's see if you've actually grown a backbone to face me," Maria taunted, laughing as she did.

"Flamethrower!"

The same old stream of fire I love shooting made a terrible miss on its target.

"Heh. You'll have to do better than that!" Maria taunted. "Shadow Ball!"

She threw a sphere of will-o-wisps at us, which we dodged. Flynt quickly ran at her with full speed.

"Drill Run!" he called.

Maria, not expecting the move to do a whole lot, got struck in the gut by massive force.

"My, what an annoyance," Maria complained. "Dark Void!"

In point blank range, Flynt was knocked asleep by a sphere of strange energy.

"Huh. I didn't think Banette could even learn that move..." Ethereal said, somewhat impressed, recieving a glare from me.

"Hehehe. Dream Eater," Maria giggled psychotically.

Before she had a chance to eat Flynt's dreams, Maria was struck by Jun's Fire Punch which caught her attention.

"Ice Beam!"

Ethereal shot her attack Maria, knocking her back to a wall.

"Fire Blast!"

My attack hit its target successfully, scorching Maria until she was covered in flames.

"Owowowowowow! Hothothothothothothot!" Maria shouted in pain.

As soon as the flames died down, Maria fell to the floor unconcious.

"We did it..." I said, completely in shock. "WE DID IT!"

Flynt soon woke up, confused on what happened; he soon understood what happened without having to tell him. But before we could truly celebrate, a sudden applause was heard. From where we entered, a Tentacruel wearing multiple scarves and bands floated toward us, clapping two of his tentacles together. With him also came a two headed dragon Pokemon with a scarf on one of its heads.

"My what a battle to behold. Hmhmhmhm," the Tentacruel chuckled.

"Who are you?" I asked, putting my guard up.

"Me? I am a soon-to-be god of this world, a master of a new era; my name is Cruel, leader of Team Cruel," the Tentacruel introduced.

"God of this world?" Flynt asked.

"Master of a new era?" Jun asked.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I needn't explain myself to a fox such as yourself; you are far too weak to claim any information I hold," Cruel said, staring down at me.

"Who's your friend?" Ethereal asked, walking toward the dragon Pokemon.

Unfortunately, the Pokemon ran to a wall and hid, too scared to come out.

"That is a Zweilous named Zwe. Don't mind his rudeness," Cruel said. "Your Exploration Team friends are searching frantically for you...Reona..."

"How did you..." I began to ask.

"I know a lot about you, human; you used to be a cheerleader in a high school, you made straight As in your classes, and you were raised by caring parents who enjoyed the company Pokemon brought to you," Cruel explained.

I was speechless. I couldn't tell if he was a psychic or just a plain stalker. Either way, I had to keep my guard up.

"I...I won't be intimidated by your tricks, you..." I said.

"Headstrong, that's the way you are," Cruel said. "Anyway, those Exploration Teams are so busy trying to find you that they are unaware of what going to happen to them."

"Huh?"

"Allow me to show you," Cruel offered. He spat a puddle of water on the ground and showed an image of Kizone and Kumo. "And now... for the main event. Hehehe."

_~Transition~  
>~Kizone's POV~<em>

Kumo and I just passed Lightning Mountain by going around it, but still couldn't find hide or hair of Reona.

"Ugh. I knew we should have went straight through the mountain. We're probably way behind Reona by now," Kumo complained.

"What and risk us getting blown off the mountain by a gust more powerful than a Lugia's storm?" I said sarcasticly. "Anyway, her aura is still fresh so we're not that far behind."

"MUHAHAHAHA!"

"Did you hear that?" I asked retorically.

"What do you think, dog?" Kumo snappishly said.

Sudden Toxic Spikes began to drop from the sky, forming a giant circle. We looked above us to see a Beedrill who wore the clothing of Kramzak.

"Hello, boys," the Beedrill said.

"Kumo...we may have a bit more of a delay," I pointed out, recieving a glare.

The Beedrill smiled profoundly at Kumo, as if she knew him.

_~Transition~  
>~Czar's POV~<em>

"Hey! Lady! Are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked impatiently.

"Why yes, I do," the Kirlia said suddenly giving me an evil vibe.

She quickly turned around and shot a Shadow Ball at Adrianna, knocking her out cold. Man, this is just not her day.

"Hehehe. I am Sala, Lord Kramzak's loyal second-in-command and the one to send you to the underworld!" the Kirlia laughed.

"Crud..." I said quietly as I readied my pincers.

_~Transition~  
>~Tyrone's POV~<em>

Just as me and Marcus were getting close to our destination, we get a sudden guest, aka a Breloom with a problem standing still.

"Heh. The signal came faster than I thought. Sweet, now I can really stretch my arms," said the Breloom. "The name's Loomber."

We got ready for a fight from this mad-hopping kangaroo.

_~Transition~  
>~Reona's POV~<em>

We saw everyone get ambushed by random enemies, a couple of whom we've previously fought.

"My plan worked as I had predicted it; now all that remains...is you," Cruel said, turning to me with a most disturbing glare.

We all knew what was coming.

"Bring it on, Cruel!" I shouted as I charged headon at him.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Fugitives

Chapter 6 - The Battle Begins

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Tyrone's POV~_

Marcus and I were in a battle with this Breloom who continously jumped around. Everytime we tried to attack him, he'd jump back and counter by throwing his claws at us.

"Yo, Tyrone. This guy is getting on my nerves," Marcus growled.

"I know, but so far we can't even touch him with him jumping around like some sugar-high kangaroo," I said, readying myself for another attack.

"Mach Punch!" Loomber shouted.

He jumped at us with a glowing fist, attempting to punch us. We dodged and I retaliated.

"Brick Break!" I shouted.

I hit his cap hard, but something went terribly off. I was suddenly paralyzed.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked out of shock.

"Hehehe. Its my ability, Effect Spore; if I'm physically attacked by an enemy, Effect Spore comes into play by paralyzing, poisoning, or putting the enemy to sleep," Loomber explained, laughing at me. "Now Jump Kick!"

He jumped into the air and landed a kick on me, dishing out a ton of damage on me.

"Drain Punch!"

I got hit by another attack, this time what little energy I had left got taken away, leaving empty.

"Not better by much, but good enough," Loomber said. "Now where did the mutt go?"

_~Marcus's POV~_

I watched what happened to poor Tyrone. Sorry, dude, I wish that were me and not you. I wanted to use a Fire Attack on this Breloom, but if I did that, he'd just jump out of the way. Flame Wheel might even leave me with Effect Spore, and I don't want to risk that.

"Okay, mutt! If you won't come out, I'll spray you out!" Loomber shouted. "Stun Spore!"

The spores were being sprayed out of his cap and began spreading fast. One sniff of that and I'm done for. I had to do something, but what? Then it hit me.

"Agility!" I shouted.

I quickly held my breath and ran into the Stun Spore cloud. I used my Flame Wheel on the Mushroom Pokemon and followed up with a Flamethrower.

"Yow!" Loomber shouted, running with his tail on fire. "That was quite unexcepted, but not enough to beat me. Drain..."

Before he could finish calling out his attack, the ground began to shake. Right under Loomber, brambles grabbed him and took him upwards where he struggled.

"Hey! Let me go! What kind of witchcraft is this!" Loomber shouted angrily, trying to get free.

The Stun Spore cloud cleared away allowing me to breath again. I looked up at the Breloom in amazement and became thankful for the brambles, though I did wonder who made them or why they went after only him. Either way, I grabbed my fainted partner with my jaws and took him in the direction of town; we had enough adventures for a bit.

_~Transition~  
>~Czar's POV~<em>

I don't know which I more prefer, fighting that Froslass or this Kirlia because both are equally annoying. Everytime I tried to get close, Sala keeps teleporting away from me and follows up with a Psychic or Shadow Ball. I was getting really frustrated.

"Geez, did Kurai really tire you that much or are you just that lame?" Sala taunted, sitting on a tree, seemingly bored. "Reona and her group were so much more fun to fight."

"Well too bad, I'm your opponent whether you like it or not!" I shouted as I raced to her with a charged X-Scissor.

Like she has been doing the whole time, she teleported away from me and attacked me. I couldn't handle much more, but I had to press on no matter what. I looked around and decided on a cheap but effective strategy. I ran to a tree and used X-Scissor on it, knocking it down.

"Huh? Hey! What are you doing!" Sala shouted at me, confused on my strategy.

I knocked down ever tree I could until dust filled the air completely. With that Kirlia blind, I can unpredictably attack her without her noticing. I could see her; she was wondering where I was, looking back and forth from side-to-side. I moved myself into position and made sure she wasn't on to me.

"X-Scissor!" I shouted after jumping high in the air, behind Sala.

But my attack missed as she teleported again. After landing, I began to search for her. Just as I took a single step, my body froze completely. I struggled to look behind me to see the little Psychic Pokemon using Psychic on me.

"I grow bored of this game; I should just finish you off so I can destroy Reona myself," Sala said impatiently. "Now how do I kill you... Oh I know, how about I crush your head using my Psychic powers; that would be a good example to show."

She tightened her telepathic grip on me; my head specifically. The pressure I felt began to overflow me, as if my entire mind was going to pop at any given second.

"Hydro Pump!"

I heard a thud coming from a tree. I looked up to see Sala on a tree, wounded. I looked the other way to see Adrianna awake and fully healed.

"Adrianna?" I shouted in shock.

"Sorry... I tried not to get involved by playing dead, but my instincts took over... Sorry..." Adrianna said.

"...You mean you were only PRETENDING TO BE OUT!" I shouted angrily.

"Yes..." she replied.

My eye twitched a bit. I didn't know whether to slice her head off or cook her for dinner. The Milotic slithered her way to where Sala was.

"Come now, no need to pretend; I didn't hit you that hard," Adrianna said, seeing through her trickery.

"H-How did you know?" Sala asked in shock as she jumped back on her toes.

"Please, I've been doing the same 'Play Possom' routine since I was still a Feebas; I know fakers when I see them," Adrianna said. "It's the whole reason why I was picked for this assignment. And trust me... I'm tougher than I make myself out to be."

"R-Really? How interesting..." Sala said, beginning to sound scared.

The Milotic swiftly slithered her way toward the Kirlia at an amazing speed, quickly slapping her into the sky with a water covered fantail.

"And that was Aqua Tail," Adrianna said as Sala disappeared in a flash. "Now I should probably take you home being you are pretty beaten up."

"No way!" I snapped. "I'm not beaten up...not at all..." Adrianna glared harshly into my eyes and for the first time in a long time, I felt fear going through my spine. "Errr...I mean...sure, whatever you say."

"Okay, come on then," Adrianna suddenly said, slithering ahead.

"What just happened?" I asked myself before walking behind the oversized sea serpent.

_~Transistion~  
>~Kizone's POV~<em>

Kumo and I fought hard against this menacing bee who continued to throw Sludge Bombs at us from above. We did have the upper hand however; I being a Steel-type and Kumo being a Poison-type, neither of us were affected by poison based attacks. That didn't seem to slow her down though. Even if her attacks were ineffective, they were still keeping us at bay. And the fact that we could not reach her made things worse.

"This bee is really getting on my nerves," Kumo said, annoyance being obvious in his voice.

"Well, unfortunately, we can't reach her from here," I stated. "We have to wait until she eventually tires out."

"That could take a whole day and we'll be further behind Reona and co.; we've got to act," Kumo said.

He had a point. If the battle carried on for too long, Reona's aura will be lost and we would be at a loss.

"Very well. Any ideas?" I asked.

"Just one," he replied.

He jumped up onto my paw and allow me to throw him to the Beedrill. Before she was hit, her Pin Missile managed to hit my personal treasure bag full of my discovered artifacts. The two Bug Pokemon plummeted to the ground.

"You are quite rude," Javaline said, kicking Kumo off of her. She got up and swiftly grabbed something amongst the pile of my treasure. "Ooh. This is quite the gem you have here."

"My Grass Gem! Give it back!" I shouted angrily.

"Why should I? Heh. Gems like these are particularly rare and are worth millions of Poke," Javaline greedily said. "One way to gain power is to have money and lots of it."

Little did she know, those very comments and the fact she was holding one of my personal belongings began to make me angry. My light blue began fade into existence, showing how much rage was surging through my body.

"Give. Me. Back. My! GEM!" I shouted ragefully.

Javaline quickly took to the skies once more.

"Heh! Can't get me now!" she taunted.

But in a blink of an eye, I was above where she was just hovering, fairly above her head. All the aura that on me were being focused into my hands. I raised my hands into the air, readying my most fiercest attack. Back on the ground, Kumo saw this and began to quickly run from the area, sensing mortal danger.

"Aura... STORM!" I shouted as I shot a beam of intense flaming aura directly at Javaline.

The beam hit the ground with a roar, shaking the earth as the energy began to surge throughout the region. With one final push, a bulge shot down with the beam causing an explosion after it clashed with the ground. Once the ground was calm again, my body collapsed into the crater my attack behind. Javaline, still surprisingly alive, laid in the bottom of the crater, burnt to a major crisp. Kumo came out of hiding and, after getting the Grass Gem from Javaline, walked to my side.

"Hey... You okay?" Kumo asked, laying the Grass Gem down.

"...I am," I barely said, nearly out of breath.

"Easy, fella," Kumo said. "What kind of an attack was that you used?"

"Its called Aura Storm. Its my species' most powerful attack and is to be used as an absolute last resort," I said, regaining some of my strength back. I took back my Grass Gem and held it close to my chestspike.

"What's with the Grass Gem?" Kumo asked.

"It... Its a reminder... A reminder of my first and dearest friend..." I said, a tear running down my face.

"Kizone?"

I stood up and brushed away my tears. "Come on. We need to hurry," I said, getting back to the subject at hand.

"Lead the way," Kumo said.

We climbed out of the crater and, with my Aura Sight, went in the direction where Reona was... as well as one of the most dangerous crime lords in the world.

_~Transition~  
>~Reona's POV~<em>

The sudden wave me and my friends felt was so huge.

"What was that?" I asked.

Cruel chuckled at my question. "It seems that a large amount of intense energy was released all at once by one certain Lucario," Cruel said calmly.

"Kizone!" I shouted, realizing who he was talking about.

"That must mean he's close," Ethereal said, concluding to that.

"My, with such energy, I'm surprised he isn't dead. That kind of power could kill an entire region if he were to go that far," Cruel said, folding his tentacles. "Now where were we? Ah yes, the battle. I still await your first move."

"Drill Run!" Flynt shouted, running toward Cruel.

Before Flynt could make contact, a huge blast of water was shot by Cruel sending the Drill Pokemon to wall, cracking it severely. In one hit, Flynt was down and out.

"Next," Cruel demanded.

"Shadow Ball!" Ethereal shouted, shooting a sphere of wll-o-wisps at the shiny Tentacle Pokemon.

"Force Palm!" Jun shouted as he ran to Cruel in nearly the same fashion.

One of Cruel's tentacle suddenly glowed purple and, in one jab, sent Jun flying back toward Ethereal, knocking both of them out.

"Pathetic. Your friends lack the knowledge nor strength to even rival me," Cruel mocked, sneering at my fallen friends. "But you, Reona. You have an unusual potential; a power in which could mean the end of me if Idon't destroy it now."

"I won't let you get away with this! I'll be you down with everything I have!" I shouted, growling loudly at the Pokemon across from me. "Flamethrower!"

My stream of fire was countered by Cruel's Hydro Pump which I quickly dodged. I quickly bashed him with a Quick Attack and jumped back.

"Flamethrower!"

This time my attack hit, but did very little. Cruel turned to me and tried to grab me, but I dodged his attempts.

"Confuse Ray!" I shouted.

I hoped that confusion would wear him down so I can more easily beat him. But my plan didn't work. He laughed at my attempt before trying - and failing - to hit me with another Hydro Pump.

"Your Confuse Ray is useless against me. These many scarves and bands are all protectors and stat increasers from many of the victims I killed. Try as you might, I am invincible," Cruel explained.

Without any given warning, Cruel jabbed my underside with his Poison Jab and quickly grabbed me.

"And so it ends here for you, Reona. It was nice knowing you," Cruel said as he began to crush me under his tentacle.

The pressure was so hard, my lungs felt like they were going to give out at any moment. With very little oxygen, my vision began to blur.

"Earthquake!"

Cruel was hit hard by the sudden quake, forcing me free. I coughed some before my vision came to again. The Earthquake came from Landorus who was completely healed. Flynt also came to, albeit a bit dazed.

"Young one, you must hurry to the Serperior immediately!" Landorus shouted. "We will keep this one busy long enough to get there! GO!"

I wanted to question Landorus about what he meant by "we" but I didn't have time. Flynt scooped up my friends and we immediately left through the passage passed where we fought Maria. All I could hear as we raced through the corridor were strong winds, powerful thunders, and the occasional quake.

_~Transition~_

At the end of the cave, we saw trees and soon an entire forest. Just as we were catching our breaths, Zweilous from before walked toward us. I got my guard up, even though I was nearly out of energy.

"...your friends..." Zwe suddenly said in a shy voice.

I looked back at Jun and Ethereal; they were bruised pretty badly and Jun was breathing heavier than usual.

"...your friend is poisoned..." the left head said.

"Yeah... Why should you care?" I asked frustratingly.

"...we provide cure..." the right head said.

"...we are not bad Pokemon... Cruel is main one who distastefully follow, but we never fight..." the left head said.

"Why do you follow him around?" I asked.

"...he sees potential in us...wants us to evolve soon so his master plan can go into fruition..." Zwe said.

Zwe dropped a Pecha Berry at my feet and backed away before turning around and walking away.

"WAIT!" I shouted, making them stop. "Come with us. You seem like you don't want to be with such a Pokemon. Leave him and be with us. We can treat you as family."

"...we...decline... I'm sorry, but we must go..." Zwe said, continuing to walk away.

"Poor fella," I said.

I soon ignored that and gave Jun the Pecha Berry. His breathing went back to normal, but he was still weak.

"We need to get to the Serperior immediately," I said more determined to get there.

"We're in luck, the path we took took us all the way to Yucor Forest," Flynt said, having Ethereal and Jun on his shoulders.

"Then we better hurry," I said, running ahead.

We were almost there. Alomst to our destination. This whole journey was rough but it'll soon be over.

* * *

><p><strong>All content used belong to their respective creators.<strong>

**Wow. This becoming really done really quickly.**


	7. Final Chapter

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Fugitives

Chapter 7 - Mother Nature

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Reona's POV~_

Flynt and I ran through the Yucor Forest as fast as we could hoping to reach the one who is said to help my team clear its name. We soon came to a clearing. There were flowers growing everywhere and the trees had lush green moss on them. Across from where we were was a curtain made of vines.

"Hold it, Reona!"

Kizone and Kumo jumped out of trees surrounding us, ambushing us.

"Kizone! Kumo!" I shouted in shock.

"My, Reona, you sent us on quite the wild-goose-chase, but it ends here and now," Kizone said, aura forming in his paw.

"Kizone! Listen to me!" I shouted at him. "I've been doing some major thinking... You can destroy me if you wish, but just leave my friends out of it! They didn't anything wrong; they don't deserve to be rid of, I do. If I'm truly the one to blame for these natural disasters, then do your worst. I have no regrets."

"...Any final requests, Reona?" Kizone asked, feeling pity for me.

"...Just keep my friends safe..." I said softly, looking at them and at a confused and uninvolved Flynt.

"Consider it done," Kizone said as he charged up an Aura Sphere.

"Vine Whip!" a high pitched femine voice shouted.

Suddenly, vines from behind the curtain of vines grabbed Kizone's aura-covered paw, forcing him to lose concentration. A Snivy and Servine (whom is hold Kizone's paw) came from behind the curtains.

"Please...no violence in Mother's santuary!" the Servine shouted.

"No violence!" the Snivy repeated.

"Kids! Back inside; I'll handle it!" a voice called.

The Servine released Kizone and the two Grass Snakes went back into the curtains. Kizone stepped back as the curtains opened to reveal a long, green, royally dressed serpent. She stood(?) about twice Kizone height. She was no doubt a Serperior, the very one we were looking for.

"Oh, what a lovely surprise," the Serperior said calmly. "Welcome home, Kizone."

"Hello, Mother," Kizone said.

The Serperior slithered her way passed Kizone and a questioning Kumo, toward me. She looked at me dead in the eye as if trying to find something.

"Reona. This is your name, yes, human?" the Serperior asked, smiling at me.

"Uh. Yes ma'am," I said simply.

The Serperior laughed in victory before calming herself. "Nice to meet you. I am known as Mother Nature, or simply Mother," she said, extending one of her very short hands that were folded behind her back.

"Um. Nice to meet you," I said, sweat dropping as I shook her hand.

"Please come in. All of you," Mother invited, making everyone sweat drop.

Mother's home was surprisingly big with a lot of beds. I soon saw why it was so big.

"Are all of those Pokemon yours?" I asked, pointing at the playground full of different Pokemon, next to of course Snivy and Servine.

"Oh no. The only two who are of my own heart, soul, and tears are the Snivy and the Servine, Linda and Brenda," Mother explained. "The rest of them are Pokemon whom were abandoned by their parents and forced to live on their own without the proper knowledge of actually protecting themselves."

"Um. Ma'am," Kumo called, "How exactly do you know Kizone?"

"Oh, I think I'll save that for another time," Mother said, pouting about not telling the story.

"Yeah. We should get down to business," Kizone said impatiently.

"Ah. I see you haven't changed that hasty attitude," Mother commented. "Anyway, you are right to come to me, Reona, for I am one who has learned the ability of sight beyond reality."

"Then can you tell me if I am to blame for all these disasters?" I asked.

"Can I? Yes. Will I? Yes. Are you? No."

"Say what?" I asked, not following.

"You are not the one who is to blame for any of these natural causes; you are innocent," Mother said bluntly.

"I am...innocent?" I asked again.

Tears began to run down my face as a smile began to grow. I couldn't believe it. I was innocent... I cleared away my tears and decided to ask another question.

"Mother, I'm just curious, who is the voice who continuously speaks to me?"

Mother giggled at my question. "Unfortunately, even I cannot tell you, but I do know who you speak of. Be patient as you two are destined to meet face to face," she reassured.

". . . . . ."

Kizone was awfully silent, sitting across from me with a look of sadness. Kumo walked to me and smiled.

"I'm glad you three are innocent and, well, we're sorry for hunting you down," Kumo said.

"...Jun...he reminds me of me when I was his age," Kizone said looking at a sleeping Jun. "I can only imagine why he became an Exploration Team Member. Reona, I do hope you know that Jun does see you a bit more than just a friend."

"...r-really?" I said while blushing at the statement.

"Oh Kizone. Now look at what you did; you've embarrassed her," Mother laughed. "Do not be embarrassed by his very wordy statements my dear. If your friend truly likes you, he'll tell you himself, but this is a future I cannot predict."

"Mother! Kizone! Please... Geez. You are even worse than my parents," I said, scratching my head.

Kizone and Mother laughed at my statement. Just as they were, a Shroomish came in from the playground with tears running down his face.

"MOTHER! MOTHER!" the Shroomish whined.

"Oh, what is it dear?" Mother asked with a concern expression.

"My. Ball. Got. Stuck. In. Sticky!" the Shroomish said between sniffs.

"Oh my. Don't cry, little one," Mother said calmly. "Kumo. Do you mind getting this one's ball down from what I assume is a web?"

"Um...sure," Kumo said hesitantly.

Kumo and the Shroomish child left the room to help the poor guy out. After they left, groans were from inside the room. I looked over to where Jun and Ethereal were resting to see that they had awakened.

"Ugh...what happened?" Ethereal asked as she got to her feet.

"JUN! ETHEREAL!" I shouted as I ran to them.

I hugged them tightly before letting go a moment later. I blushed when mine and Jun's eyes caught one another.

"Um...I'm glad to see you're okay," I said, still blushing.

"Why are you blushing, Reona?" Jun asked.

"No reason..." I lied, walking away before I further embarrass myself.

"So who are you?" Ethereal asked, turning to Mother.

"I am the one who you have been seeking. I am Mother Nature, or simply Mother," she reintroduced.

"Wait! Does that mean...?" Jun stopped midsentence.

"Yes, your friend innocent," Kizone said, shocking Jun.

"Now I might need to add that there IS a natural cause that will destroy us all though not even I can see it clearly," Mother said.

"I see, but it doesn't involve them," Kizone said, piecing the puzzle together.

"Indeed..." Mother said, mumbling softly to herself afterwards. "Now. I do have to say one other thing...this entire wild-goose chase was but a diversion to lead all of the Exploration Teams around the area away for Cruel's real plan."

Through a means of telepathy, we were shown images of an entire army Skorupi and Drapion as well as separate other species of Pokemon trying to break down the wall blocking the kingdom in the desert.

"LORD KRAMZAK IS BREAKING DOWN THE WALL!" Kizone shouted in major shock.

"Yes, and if he break through, every Pokemon on the continent will be under his rule...and that would be a terrible thing," Mother said, stating the obvious.

"Shoot! We should have never left!" Kizone said, freaking out.

I smacked him with my tail in order to calm him down. "Shut up!" I shouted. "We can manage. We've defeated Lord Kramzak's goons before, we can most certainly defeat him as well."

"But he is a very harsh Pokemon; you'll see no mercy in him...and I just don't want you to get hurt," Kizone said softly.

"Don't worry about us," I said encouragingly. "And besides, are you a man or are you a Pokemon?"

Kizone's eyes turn from worry to a more confident look. He pushed me off of him and stood up.

"Kumo!" Kizone called. "We're heading back to town immediately!"

After that bit of a peptalk, I looked around to finally notice Flynt was gone. "Hey, where's Flynt?" I asked.

"He left with a big bag of Poke as a reward for bringing you here; do not worry, as you two will surely meet again," Mother said with a bright smile.

I nodded at her, trusting her word. After saying our goodbyes, my Team Element, Kizone and Kumo left the Yucor Forest, racing toward town.

_~Transition~  
>~Cruel's POV~<em>

My associates and I watched as Reona and her group leave the forest in a most surprising speed. The Serperior from back in town slithered to me with a bow.

"You did well," I said, not looking at my associate.

"Thank you, my lord," the Serperior said, glowing as its shape turning into a pink blob.

"Your transformation powers proved to be useful," I said. "...but unfortunately, I have no further for you."

"Huh? What?" he asked, sliding back.

I quickly grabbed him and began to crush him until he literally split in half.

"Oh. How I am glad not to be him," Maria giggled.

"Now that the time is near, we must go to Kramzak's castle and see his downfall for ourselves," I said, anticipation obvious in my voice.

"Oh more death, I can't wait!" Maria said with excitement.

_~Zwe's POV~_

". . . . . . . . . ."

_~Flashback~_

_Come with us. We can treat you as family._

_~Flashback End~_

_...Reona. She seemed honest, but should I trust her? Can I trust her? I don't know... Please, O' Great Arceus. Tell me what I should do..._

* * *

><p><strong>All characters belong to their respective owners.<strong>

**OC Review:**

**Name: Mother Nature (Real Name: Hira Juvanich)**

**Species: Serperior**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 84**

**Personality: She is very motherly and will tend to any Pokemon's need. She is also very protective and will strike fast and often without warning.**

**Alias: Good**

**Notable Visual Characteristics: none**

**Moves: Frenzy Plant, Leaf Blade, Coil, and Growth**

**Clothing: none**

**Additional Info: She raised Kizone when he was still a Riolu. Will be explained in a possible future story.**

**Name: Linda**

**Species: Snivy**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 7**

**Personality: She doesn't think for herself and will often repeat the last word her older sister says.**

**Alias: Neutral**

**Notable Visual Characteristics: none**

**Moves: Tackle and Leer**

**Clothing: none**

**Name: Brenda**

**Species: Servine**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 10**

**Personality: She learns under her mother how to take care of others, though her sister often gets on her nerves.**

**Alias: Neutral**

**Notable Visual Chracteristics: none**

**Moves: Vine Whip, Tackle, Leer, Growth**

**Clothing: none**

**Additional info: Because she was still so young, she doesn't know her father real well. Mother tells her that he is the Chairman of the Federation of Exploration Teams.**

**And so ends this story. What will happen next? Find out on...**

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Great Desert War**

**See ya then. By the way, if you want a free a car that would normally cost $799.99, then just answer the following question: How should the story end? ACT NOW!**


End file.
